


Crisp Apple Strudel

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisp Apple Strudel

Harry likes fall the best because the leaves change color and he can wear sweaters again and Niall just looks really pretty in the fall. The way the pink sunset reflects in his hair and the way Harry’s orange sweater brings out the blue in his eyes. Yeah, Harry just really likes fall.

And then Niall gets cold in the fall too, at night he climbs into bed next to Harry and presses his icy toes against Harry’s shin and tucks his arms against Harry’s chest and lets out a hot breath laced with a complaint and can’t Harry just turn the fucking heater on already? But Harry likes to wrap his arms around Niall and rub his back and assure him that yes, Niall, soon. Soon isn’t actually soon though because he prolongs it as long as he can because he likes to see Niall in his sweaters with the sleeves tugged over his hands wrapped around a mug of steaming spiced pumpkin chai. And he likes to light a fire and cuddle Niall in front of it with some romance playing in the background. So yeah, Harry likes fall.

He likes the way Niall insists they dress up in something stupid for just a couple hours, please, Harry? And he likes the way Niall stands closer to him and slips his hand in Harry’s when they’re outside because he “might lose him in the huge throng of course”. Harry likes the perpetual dusting of red across Niall’s nose and cheeks in the fall too, whether it’s from Harry or the cold air he’s not sure. The fall just makes Niall look really pretty and perfect and like he belongs in this weather and this season and right here with Harry. The fall is Harry’s favorite season.

Niall uses a lot of pumpkin scented things in the fall too. He always buys the promotional pumpkin shower gels and hand lotions and he tells Harry it’s just to get into the fall spirit, jeez, a man can’t like pumpkins? Niall’s hair always start to smell like pumpkin pie somewhere around the third day of October and his house starts to smell like cranberry candles a day or two after that. Sometimes Harry manages to sneak his own cinnamon scented candles into Niall’s house and he really likes that because then Niall smells like his home too. Harry thinks Niall likes the fall best too.

He likes apples too and those are finally in season in the fall. He likes to dip them in caramel and drizzle them with chocolate and eat them when the caramel is still cooling. He likes the way Niall always manages to get chocolate on the tip of his nose and caramel around his mouth. He even likes Niall’s slight sticky fingers folding in between his after they’re finished. The fall makes Harry’s sweet tooth get just that much bigger.

He likes picking out pumpkins with Niall and carving faces into them. Sometimes they make a pumpkin pie after they’ve put them in Niall’s garden with tea lights. And Harry likes feeding Niall bites of pie as the Charlie Brown Great Pumpkin special comes on. He also likes leaving Niall’s house with flecks of dried pumpkin guts on his clothes because Niall thought it was funny to smear them all down his front. Harry likes October the most.

Piles of leaves are Niall’s particular speciality. Or rather, jumping in piles of leaves and dragging Harry with him. Harry likes to lay on his back in them with Niall’s fingers loosely tangled with his own while they watch the sky. He likes the smell of the leaves and the way they cling to the back of Niall’s hair and he can pick them out later fingers gently dancing across the back of his scalp. Harry likes the way the fall makes Niall feel free.

Harry’s favorite part of fall though is walking down the street with Niall. The trees are beautiful, bright vibrant fire colors and the moment always feels ageless, like something out of a Nicholas Sparks movie or book. He loves to hold Niall’s hand firmly in his own as they walk in silence and his cheeks burn a little because Niall is so perfect and the fall is so amazing. He loves the warm taste of apple cider on his tongue and the gentle scent of pumpkin latte in Niall’s other hand. He loves the feeling of life even as everything else goes dormant. He loves the sunsets and the cold early mornings and the ghost stories. He loves the fires and the warm knit quilts and the close cuddles and the sweaters and the coats. He loves the sharp contrast between colors and the way the moon stands out so starkly at night. Harry loves the impending onset of snow, but the weather is just warm enough yet for it to not happen. Harry loves the movies on TV that play with the iconic kisses in the falling leaves. He loves the comfort foods and the silly ghost figurines at the shops. Harry loves the fall.

Harry likes the fall the best because he can finally love Niall the way he wants to. He likes to see Niall in his clothes and his arms and in his home. And in winter he can do that, but he’s usually gone for a while to his home and his family in Ireland. And in the spring Niall is usually leaving the house and seeing the bright colors beginning to bloom away from Harry. And in the summer it’s always too hot and there’s too much to see and do. But in the fall Niall settles and Harry can get his boy back with him.  

Harry may love this fall just a little more though because there’s this _ring_ and it has leaves engraved on the inside and it’s plain, but oh so beautiful and maybe next fall he’ll have even more reasons to love autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been convinced it's October since June and then emotions happened. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
